Radioactive X
by RedmoonPro
Summary: Starting point is just before Captain America Civil War & Continues through the rest of the movies in the MCU Join a green haired teenager with a dark past as she meets friends & villains, battling alongside the Avengers will she thrive under the tutelage of Tony Stark? Or will she succumb to the horrors of the world or her past? SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR and ongoing
1. Meeting Royalty

CH. 1

'Meeting Royalty'

[Gas station, midnight]

Splashing through a puddle reflecting a lighted sign on its surface walking into the 24 hour gas station a large man stood at the counter he saw as a green haired teen girl walked through the automatic doors.

"Couldn't sleep?" The man asked gruffly.

"Ya... just.. getting something to eat.." the girl said trying to find something she wanted.

Eventually finding a bag of flaming hot Cheetos and setting it on the counter.

"Five dollars.." the man said bemused.

She sets down a ten dollar bill he picks it up, opens the register sets the bill in pulling out a five handing it to her just as another man walked in, the girl had only just started to walk out when the man pulled a gun on the gas station attendant.

"Put the gun down now! No reason to do this." The attendant practically growled.

"The money! Now!" The crook said pressing the gun closer to the attendant's face.

"Hey!" The girl shouted at the crook.

The crook whipped around to see the teen still there.

"Get outta here kid! You don't wanna mess with me!" The crook said trying to intimidate her using the gun.

Hands raised the girl speaks slightly shaken by the gun inches from her face "You can walk away.. really. Nobody has to get hurt."

"The only getting hurt would be you and him!" Says pointing gun at the attendant momentarily, giving the girl enough time to vanish right before his eyes, startled by this the man shoots at where she was hitting the automatic doors then feeling as he gets hit in the right rib cage, whipping that way he fired two more rounds hitting the shelves there fire alarm went off the man heard bones cracking and growls turning around the crook was tackled by a large wolf-like creature, the girl while still invisible turned to run but stopped to grab her Cheetos and run out of the building she didn't make it very far down the street before she could hear the wolf-like creature wrecking the cars out side the Gas station, knowing she came to this place to turn over a new leaf with her powers the girl turned around as her invisibility faded her smell was hitting the large beast who turned his head at her, a look of horror streaking over her face as the beast lumbered towards her, igniting her hands aflame she readies herself for attack due to fear her first throw hits a lightpole to the left of the beast, angry the beast ran for her as the cops arrived she through another fireball hitting the Werewolf square in the chest recoiling the beast now barreled at the teen she throws a last fireball that slips from her grasp and flies straight up in the air falling right on the top of her head being that she was immune to her own fire this was only annoying to her, seeing the Werewolf the police opened fire on the wolf-like creature the beast turned his attention towards the law enforcement, the girl immediately patted the fire out quickly before starting to run before hesitating as she heard the police shouting turning around.

"HEY!" The girl yelled, the Werewolf turned to look a man in his claws, The girl threw another fireball hard hitting the beast right in the face knocking the beast unconscious morphing back to the gas station attendant nearly completely unclothed the police moved in subduing the man The girl ran hard trying to get away after running several blocks before slowing down stepping into an apartment building walking up the stairs to the middle floor of three stories unlocking the door and stepping inside the girl pulls off her black sweater and kicks off her black combat boots.

"Where were you" a middle age woman asked resting a book in her lap.

The green haired teen lifts the bag of Cheetos. "Want some?" The girl asked slightly guilty.

"I don't mind you going out... did you have your pepper spray?" The woman asked suspiciously.

The teen's face fell from the smile she had. "Oops?" She said replacing with a guilty smile.

"Alright go to bed it's way past your bedtime.." the woman said with a sigh before adding. "Goodnight my beautiful angel!" Injecting enthusiasm into her voice.

"Night Maryanne." The teen said stepping into her bedroom quickly.

Shutting her bedroom door behind her walking over wiggling out of her pants but leaving her T shirt on laying down on her bed she puts her earbuds in playing 'It's Been Awhile' at a low volume closing her eyes letting the events of tonight sink in, after a couple hours of listening she breathed deep before taking her earbuds out rolling them up setting them on the nightstand setting her phone on the charger on the nightstand again.

[Apartment, noon]

Maryanne was cleaning up after her lunch when someone knocked at the door Maryanne headed for the door.

"Did she forget her keys today?" Maryanne said under her breath, looking through the peep hole immediately recognizing the person but not believing who it was.

[Burger shed, noon]

The green haired teen walked through the crowd of people with her earbuds in her ears playing 'Death of The Bachelor' towards her apartment complex, stopping at a red light wishing she could get a cab but lacked the money to pay for one the walk signal lit up prompting her to start walking halfway through she saw on the other side of intersection a large man getting ran into by a car throwing him and his bicycle into a wall, she was even more surprised to see him get up and keep going like never happened speeding into crowds out of sight the teen could've sworn he looked like the attendant from last night, getting bumped into she continued her way home making her way up the stairs she stopped with her key in the door when she heard Maryanne laughing on the other side, thinking it was weird for Maryanne to have someone over she slowly unlocking the door she stepped in shutting it behind her she sees Maryanne come over to the door still laughing.

"Someone to see you! Do you have your pepper spray?!" Maryanne barely whispers.

The teen pulls out the small cylinder showing it to Maryanne.

"Great!" Maryanne whispers ushering the green haired girl into the living room where she saw a man looking out the window.

"Tony Stark is in our home!" Maryanne announced clearly excited, Stark turning around as she finishes her announcement.

"Thank you Maryanne." Stark says to Maryanne with a smile before looking at the teen beside her and saying with happy tone. "Miss Jezebelle Carter I assume!"


	2. The Proposition of a Lifetime

**Since I couldn't see Avengers Endgame I'll set this out for you please follow/favorite and review!**

CH. 2

'The Proposition of a Lifetime'

[Carter residence, noon]

"Tony Stark?" Jezebelle practically choked out.

"That's me! The one and only!" Stark said with a charismatic smile.

"He's here because of the school application you sent in for midtown high school!" Maryanne chimed in.

"That's right!" Stark said with enthusiasm in his voice then adding "Your resumé is quite impressive Miss Carter." More seriously.

"What resumé?" Jezebelle said over the chattering adults.

"This .. Resumé." Stark said producing an envelope and handing it to Maryanne.

"Could I see it?" Jezebelle asked Impatiently.

"Let me read." Maryanne said slightly stern.

Jezebelle noticed Stark rubbing his left wrist like it hurt.

After a moment Maryanne finished reading.

"Here" Maryanne said handing the letter to Jezebelle who read the letter, after a couple moments it dawned on her that Tony must want something.

"Jezebelle? When your finished would you get the mail I might have a check in there." Maryanne said chuckling at something Stark said.

"I'll go now.. actually." Jezebelle said trying to sound to be nonchalant.

"I have to be on my way. It's been a pleasure meeting you and Miss Carter." Tony said quickly scooting past Maryanne.

[Apartment complex, hallway]

Tony made it out the door and saw as the green haired girl walking down the flight of stairs.

"Miss Carter." Stark said catching up with her.

"Mr. Stark why are you here?" Jezebelle asked getting to the point.

Slightly stunned by her straight to the point attitude he recovered quickly. "Have you heard about Captain America going rogue?" Stark asked walking beside her on the steps.

"Um... no?" Jezebelle said bewildered that Captain America would go rogue.

Stepping out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk where cars drove by and people walked by.

"Why should I care? I mean I can't do anything to stop Captain America from being bad.." Jezebelle said walking away from Tony.

A sleek black car was parked on the curb.

"Mind if we have a chat?" Stark said motioning to the car.

"I don't think that's a good idea.." Jezebelle said backing away.

"Kid.. I'm Ironman.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." Stark said sincerely.

Thinking about it Jezebelle hesitantly stepped into the car seeing a man in the driver's seat Stark following behind her sitting in the seat next to her then pulling a hologram off his watch. "First off I have to say... u have talent." Stark said flipping from the video of last night to records of birth and orphanage dates and her adoption certificate. "Born in New Jersey. Parents killed at fifteen.." Stark read. "sorry about that by the way" Stark added quickly as he continued reading.

"That's not me.." Jezebelle blurted out.

Sighing Stark zoomed and enhanced the security footage from a store in New Jersey where it showed a purple haired teen turn invisible when no one was looking then a few items vanished into thin air, Stark zoomed on the girl's face.

"Remarkable resemblance." Stark said with a hand scratching his goatee in a thinking manner.

Jezebelle could feel her hands on the cusp of bursting into flames this guy had figured her out.

"Or this one?" Stark said zooming on her face again in some hand held footage from last night at the gas station.

"Please take your hands off the seat." Stark said never breaking from the footage.

Jezebelle only noticed now that she was burning the leather seat she was sitting on pulling her hands up off the seat and putting them in her lap. "Are you gonna tell Maryanne?" Jezebelle asked.

"I was actually about to ask if she knew." Stark said pulling his gaze from the hologram to look at Jezebelle.

"She doesn't..." Jezebelle said sinking into her seat her hands cooling off.

"Modest I like that." Stark said quickly. Then locking eyes with Jezebelle. "Why did you stop?" He asked suddenly.

Thinking hard and with a lump in her throat Jezebelle began. "After hearing what happened in Sokovia.. and... when my mom died.. she would be.. so disappointed in me... and I.. just wanted to be better ... for her. Even if it made it harder for me.. she would want me to use them for the good of everyone else. Jezebelle said eyes shiny with tears.

"Alright..." Stark said quietly before continuing. "Well I wanna present you with an opportunity.. to try and help the Avengers." Stark finished sincerely.

Jezebelle was outright stunned by the offer.

"Your call." Stark said.

"Yes." Jezebelle said breathlessly.

Tony took a suitcase from the driver.

"This is for you then." Stark said flipping open the suit case revealing a green and black suit a metallic black X going over the chest skintight green material from ankle to neck black metallic knee and elbow guards and gauntlets with green half finger gloves and a mask with black metallic lenses and a retractable mouth cover.

"Infra red, Night vision, thermal imaging. The suit itself should stop most any small arms fire except straight shot, burn resistant, watch for knives though, the metal components will stop firearms and can with stand a heavy sledge hammer being repeatedly slammed on them." Stark relayed the information to Jezebelle.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Stark.. I get to keep this?!" Jezebelle cried barely containing her excitement with this surprise.

"Eh we'll see. Stark says quietly and quickly. Before piping up. In the mean time pack your bags kid we're going to Germany" Stark announced.

"What about Maryanne?" Jezebelle asked calming down a bit.

"You are now a Stark Industries intern congratulations."

"Okay" Jezebelle said quietly a small smile on her face.

"Any type of name?" Stark asked

"What do you mean?" Jezebelle asked

"Like I am Ironman." Stark explained.

"Oh... Radioactive X." Jezebelle said with confidence.

"Alright skedaddle kid! we'll call you in a day or two!" Stark said ushering Jezebelle out of the car.

Stepping out of the car as it sped off Jezebelle hefted the suitcase up to readjust her grip then stepped back into the building climbing the stairs to her apartment she made it up with no problem opening the door she snuck to her bedroom locking her door she opened the case again and put it on it fit perfectly and was surprised that it was made fairly modest as the black metallic plating covered her backside and front and the large X covering her chest, Jezebelle then reached down and picked up the mask putting it on she fiddled with it until she figured out how to retract it which she got it to completely retract into her suit, after messing with the suit for a bit she stepped out of her room dressed in her normal attire walking out and plopping on the old couch.

"Proud of you." Maryanne said looking up from her phone.

"I got a Stark internship Maryanne." Jezebelle said.

Your gonna do great things Jezebelle. Maryanne said smiling brightly. "Great things."


	3. Meeting new people

CH. 3

'Meeting new people'

[Carter residence, Late morning]

Jezebelle had waited two days like she was told, while she was beside herself with excitement she acted nonchalantly anyway although checking her phone every few minutes nonetheless.

While eating a burger on the old couch Maryanne walked in.

"Have you packed at all for that trip?" Maryanne said from the hallway.

"Uhh.." Jezebelle said trying to find words.

"For crying out loud!" Maryanne said in an over the top voice throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

Jezebelle gave a goofy grin as her only response.

"Ok you goof go get yourself packed" Maryanne said chuckling at the grin.

Jezebelle jumped off the couch and walked to her room pulling out an old purple backpack that she had colored black with a sharpie, stuffing a couple shirts in a couple pairs of jeans Jezebelle didn't know how long she would be gone but not more then a couple days right?

While zipping her backpack up her phone buzzed on the bed picking it up she read the text message. 'the car is out front. TS.' Jezebelle's stomach leaped when she read it but still tried to stay composed and left after bidding Maryanne goodbye.

"Be home soon Maryanne!" Jezebelle said walking out the door.

"Be careful! Don't stray to far from Tony or his friends! And if he does anything wrong he'll meet this!" Maryanne says waving a bat around at the last part.

Jezebelle quickly descends the stairs bounds out the door finding the same sleek car from before stark pops his head out of the now rolled down window.

"C'mon kid!" Stark said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Jezebelle opened the door tossed her backpack in then followed after it.

The car ride there was pretty much eventless until they reached the airstrip she saw as the driver 'Happy Hogan' She thought his name was, started to go towards another plane she could a smaller person then happy boarding it with him they must have known each other because the smaller person was talking alot.

[Hotel, Night]

Jezebelle still wondered what was going on she hadn't seen Stark since they had landed a couple hours ago she laid on the hotel bed messing around on her phone until she went to sleep late that night due to a noisy neighbor.

[Daytime]

Jezebelle woke up to knocking on her door she opened the door and was met with Happy.

"Suit up" he said simply before walking down the hall.

Jezebelle pulled her suit out of her backpack and suited up still kind of amazed that Stark made it so well, levitating out the window down to the sleek car she saw a very unhappy Happy.

She saw he was pacing by the car still looking up at the level Jezebelle had just descended from.

"Can ... you fly over there?" Happy asked in annoyed tone.

"Uh well ya... I guess I can." Jezebelle said confused as to where 'there' is.

"Good" Happy said walking back up the stairs to the hotel.

"Wait where do I go exactly!?" Jezebelle asked.

Happy stopped then looked at his phone and then yelled back at her "The airport north of here. be fast!"

He said walking back up the stairs.

Jezebelle did as she was told and took off into the sky.

[Airport, Day]

Jezebelle landed just as War machine and Iron Man did she was a bit winded but she was ok.

"Wow it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Do you think it's weird?" Stark asked retracting his helmet.

"Definitely weird" war machine agreed.

"Tony.. hear me out. Captain America said trying to keep things calm. "That doctor.. the psychiatrist. He's behind all of this." Cap continued.

Cap turned around when he heard someone land behind him.

"Captain." Black Panther said Jezebelle remembered him form the news.

"Your highness." Cap said calmly.

"Anyway.. Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring ya in, that was twenty-four hours ago. Can ya help a brother out?" Stark asked.

"You're after the wrong guy." Cap said straight to the point.

"Your judgment is askew.. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterd--" Stark said.

"And there are five more super soldiers like him. Cap interrupted. I can't let the doctor find them first Tony I can't.. Cap finished.

"Steve.." Cap turned to See Black Widow Jezebelle assumed. "You know.. what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" Black Widow asked.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group Jezebelle couldn't believe this might end in her trying to fight Captain America.

"Alright.. I ran outta patience. Underoos!" Stark says cupping his hands around his mouth.

Just then Jezebelle noticed a red-clad figure flip through the air snatch Cap's shield and bind his hands with.. webs?! She then noticed he landed next to her and his lenses seemed to squint a bit.

"Nice job kid." Stark said to the new guy Jezebelle had never seen this guy before.

"Thanks! Well I coulda stuck the landing a little better, but the new suit.." The new guy caught himself. "Wait! Mr. Stark it- it's nothing it's perfect! Thank you!" The new guy stammered.

"Ya we don't really need to start a conversation." Stark said. Shaking his head.

"Ok. Ca-- Cap'n." The new guy said saluting with his left hand. "Big fan I'm Spider-Man..." He rambled on.

"Ya we'll talk about it later." Stark said. "Just..." Stark started.

"Ok" Spider-Man interjected between Stark's words.

"Good job." Stark finished.

"Hey everyone.." Spider-Man said doing a single big wave of his arm.

"You've been busy." Cap says gesturing with his webbed hands to Jezebelle and Spider-Man.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Stark said clearly upset. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place! I'm trying to--" Stark practically yelled. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing The Avengers apart!" Stark said trying to stay composed.

"You did that when you signed the accords." Cap said dead seriously.

"Alright I'm done.." Stark said trying to remain calm.

"Your gonna turn Barnes over and your gonna come with us NOW. because it's US!" Stark said authoritatively. Or a JSOC squad with no compunction about being impolite. Stark said trying to get his fellow Avenger to see logic saying. "C'mon." Stark pleaded almost to quietly.

"We found it" Cap heard over his communicator. "The Quinjet's in hangar five north runway."

Jezebelle watched as Captain America rose his hands in the air was he gonna really give up? But them she could hear an arrow whistling through the air.


	4. Civil War

**I know this chapter is longer but i felt it was a good one to be longer going back and seeing this really makes me MISS Tony Stark so much R.I.P.**

CH. 4

'Civil War'

[Leipzig/Halle Airport, Daytime]

Jezebelle watched as an arrow cut the adhesive on Cap's hands she saw Stark's mask cover his head again as he turned around to see where the shot came from.

"Alright Lang." Cap said to what seemed like no one.

"Guys something's --" Spider-Man started to say before he was interrupted by Ant-Man who had apparently been on the shield, kicked Spider-Man retrieving the shield.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" War Machine asked.

"I believe this belongs to you Captain America!" Ant-Man said handing the shield to Cap.

"Ah great!" Stark said expecting this. "Alright got two on the parking deck one if them's Maximoff I'm gonna grab her." Stark said taking off.

"Got two in the terminal Wilson and Barnes." War Machine said watching his built in UI.

"Barnes is mine!" Black Panther said running towards the terminal War Machine attempted to follow but was stopped by a shield throw from Cap.

"Hey Mr. Stark what should I do?" Spider-Man asked with his communicator.

"What we discussed keep your distance web em up."

"Ok copy that!" Spider-Man said quickly before jumping into action Jezebelle decided to stick with him due to him seeming as inexperienced as she was, watching as he jumped to the glass of the terminal she was surprised when he stuck to it but figured it must be his suit but still impressed with Stark for making it.

"What the hell was that!?" Barnes asked.

"Everyone's gotta gimmick now." Wilson huffed before Spider-Man swung through the glass shattering it kicking Wilson upon landing sending him flying several feet away Jezebelle watched as Spider-Man caught the winter soldier's bionic arm with ease the look on her face was matched by Barnes'.

"You have a METAL ARM!? That is awesome dude!" Spider-Man said obviously distracted by the arm.

Jezebelle didn't get the chance to say anything when Wilson took flight scooping Spider-Man up on his way.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Jezebelle heard the red clad person say as he was struggling, just then Jezebelle noticed she was alone... with The Winter Soldier... she already knew he was a better fighter then her more experienced, much stronger but she also knew she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Jezebelle Saw as Barnes closed the gap between him and her quickly swinging his human arm barely missing her head she threw a fire enveloped fist at his stomach which he blocked before sweeping both of her legs causing her to land hard he then started running in the direction of Wilson and Spider-Man, rolling over onto her stomach she propped herself up on her elbows she saw as Spider-Man landed on a beam on the ceiling just as Barnes threw what Jezebelle thought was a large sign she was again surprised when she saw Spider-Man dodge it without ever being alerted to it.

"Hey buddy I think you lost this!" Spider-Man said slinging the sign back at Barnes.

Jezebelle got back up and levitated herself she caught up just in time to see Spider-Man web Wilson to a guardrail.

"Those wings carbon fiber?" Spider-Man asked as he stuck to a large advertisement sign.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Wilson asked hoping the answer was no.

"That would explain the rigidity, Flexibility ratio which I gotta say is pretty awesome." Spider-Man said ignoring his adversary's question.

"I don't know if you've been in a fight before but there's usually not this much talking!" Wilson said annoyed by this obviously younger person.

Jezebelle had been wondering the same thing.. he does talk alot.

"Alright sorry my bad." Spider-Man said quietly before swinging towards Wilson.

Jezebelle was shoved harshly to the ground by Barnes as he rushed in absorbing the impact of the kick that landed sending him and Wilson to the floor below before they could recover Wilson got webbed with his arms together and Barnes got his bionic arm webbed to the ground the winter soldier attempted to pull himself free to no avail.

"Guys look I would love to keep this up! But I only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark. So.. I'm really sorry." Spider-Man said as he prepared to web the two up for good but was interrupted by Wilson's drone hooking his wrist and pulling him back through the glass before letting him go with a yelp, Jezebelle hurried through the hole in the glass before diving after the red clad boy she grabbed his wrist before trying to pull up so he wouldn't fall while she failed to do this she did lessen the impact.

"You ok?" Jezebelle asked trying to catch her breath.

"Ya I'm ok." Spider-Man answered between heavy breaths.

"Why do you talk so much?" Jezebelle asked curiously.

She saw as his lenses widened almost comically. "What I don't know what your talking about. I had those guys." He answered as an explosion erupted "whoa" he said almost too quietly for Jezebelle to hear Spider-Man scrambled up amd started running as they saw Cap and his crew running towards an open hangar with a plane in it Jezebelle got up and followed Spider-Man the two young aspiring heroes saw as some 'man' fired a yellow beam in front of Cap and his group causing them to stop.

"Captain Rogers, I know.. you believe what your doing is right but for the collective good you must surrender." The 'man' said in a calm voice. As War Machine dropped Black Panther to the ground next to Ironman and Black Widow Spider-Man swung in landing next to War Machine as Jezebelle floated down next to him.

The two teams now stood lined up against each other Jezebelle could tell this was gonna be ugly as both sides started walking towards them before Cap's team started to jog.

"They're not stopping!" Spider-Man said somewhat nervously as his team started jogging.

"Neither are we." Stark said seriously as he and War Machine took flight and both teams started sprinting at each other. As the teams collided it was chaos Jezebelle stayed in the back throwing fireballs at the other team Cap and Ironman trading blows she saw Spider-Man take to the air via web swinging though he had to flip over a few cars before resuming firing webs at his enemies, Black Widow and Hawkeye were trading blows before Maximoff threw Black Widow into a luggage cart then saying something to Hawkeye, Maximoff then threw Black Panther passenger tunnel, Jezebelle turned her attention towards a frisbee like projectile cutting the web Spider-Man was swinging from the shield then made it's way back to Cap's arm.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all!" Spider-Man said as Jezebelle watched on.

"Look kid.. there's alot going on here you don't understand." Cap said quickly.

"Mr. Stark said you'd say that." Before shooting a web hitting Cap's shield Spider-Man then shot another web hitting Cap in the legs pulling him to the ground Spider-Man then shot two webs to a nearby luggage cart slinging himself into a drop kick landing in Cap's face sending him flying into an exhaust vent. "He also said to go for your legs." The young red clad person added as he rolled into a crouch position. Cap then attempted to get his shield met with resistance as both hands were webbed and Spider-Man was pulling against him, Cap pulled but noticed he wasn't winning this tug of war so instead he gave some slack causing Spider-Man to stumble a bit Cap took advantage by using th webs to slingshot the spider themed hero across another Exhaust vent, recovering quickly Spider-Man shot another web hitting Cap's shield this time however Cap anticipated this grabbing the web and jerking it toward him he clotheslined Spider-Man as he came flying by, scrambling back up Spider-Man swung himself up to a passenger tunnel.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Cap asked knowing this kid was out of his depth.

"Your wrong, you think your right... makes you dangerous!" Spiderman said as he swung under the passenger tunnel attempting a swinging kick.

Firing a web ball that missed and was met with Cap kicking him square in the chest flying into the supports of the passenger tunnel.

"Guess he had a point." Cap said throwing his shield into the support again.

Jezebelle looked in horror as the tunnel came tumbling down on the red clad boy she started rushing forward but stopped and gawked in awe as Spider-Man caught the entire tunnel by himself.

Catching his shield Cap watched as the kid held the tunnel up. "Ya got heart kid.. where you from?" Cap asked seeing a bit of himself in Spider-Man.

"Queens." Spider-Man said straining to hold the tunnel himself.

"Brooklyn." Cap said with a genuine smile as he ran off not noticing an invisible Jezebelle.

Jezebelle reappeared in front of Spider-Man still holding the passenger tunnel. "Whaa! You can turn invisible?!" Spider-Man shouted half forgetting what he was doing.

"What can I do?" Jezebelle asked quickly.

"Watch out." Spider-Man his lenses reducing to a squint as he started to struggle.

Jezebelle backed up quickly as she did so Spider-Man hoisted up as high as he could before rolling forward out of the way as he got back to his feet both him and Jezebelle saw as Ant-Man grew to enormous size catching War Machine by the foot.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man exclaimed obviously not expecting this development.

"Give me back my Rhodey!" Ironman said crossly before getting laid out by Wilson.

Ant-Man then threw Rhodey Spider-Man then scrambled up a luggage conveyor. "I got him!" Spider-Man shouted shooting a web then being pulled along with War Machine though the red clad person did then catch himself on a vehicle slowing War Machine down enough to stabilize, Ant-Man kicked a bus towards Black Panther who braced for impact but met no impact as who Jezebelle now assumed was Vision landed in front of him cutting the large vehicle in half, Ant-Man then threw a part of a plane's wing at Ironman who evaded it.

Ok anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose? I'm open to suggestions." Stark asked as he continues his pursuit of the Falcon before getting hit in the face by Wilson's drone.

"Want to get to them? You gotta go through me!" Ant-Man said kicking up the crates Black Panther had perched on knocking the king to the ground Ant-Man was about to pick him up but was distracted by fireballs and bullets that no actual effect on him due to his size, Jezebelle looked over to see Spider-Man still riding on his web attached to Rhodey.

Jezebelle threw another fireball hitting the mask of Ant-Man she noticed he was now distracted by Spider-Man who was swinging around Ant-Man's arms eventually kicking Ant-Man hard enough to make him stumble a bit stepping on a truck near Jezebelle making it explode knocking her off her feet when she looked up she saw Hawkeye and Black Panther dueling with fists she watched as Black Panther caught two explosive arrows that didn't effect him Hawkeye said something but Jezebelle couldn't hear it as she started to help with 'Gi'Ant-man again, Ant-Man punched Rhodey out of the air and tried to smash him with a piece of building but War Machine destroyed it before it hit him Ant-Man then tried to step on him but was too slow Rhodey then tried to give chase to Cap and the winter soldier but got hit with a car thrown by Maximoff.

Jezebelle then looked to see Spider-Man crawling on the visor of Ant-Man's mask like an insect, "Get off." Ant-Man said swatting at the red clad boy like a fly effectively flinging him elsewhere.

Vision then balled himself up before ramming into Ant-Man making him stumble more then anyone else had since Ant-Man had to catch himself on a plane standing up again Ant-Man tried to grab Vision but the flying android phased right through him "Something just flew in me!" Ant-Man said alarmed at what just happened.

Vision then fired a beam from his hitting a tower so that it would fall in front of the hangar that Cap and Barnes were attempting to enter Maximoff caught it for a moment before Rhodey blasted her with some sort of sound blast she couldn't tell if the two fugitives made it or not, turning her attention back to Ant-Man before Spider-Man got on the comms.

"Hey guys! Did you ever see that really old movie? Empire strikes back?!" Spider-Man said as he slid under a sweeping arm by Ant-Man.

"Jeez Tony how old is this guy?" Rhodey said a little cross from the way Spider-Man worded his question.

"I don't know I didn't carbon date him.. He's on the young side!" Stark said. Annoyed with Ant-Man at this point.

"You remember the part... on the snow planet... with the walking thingies?!" Spider-Man asked in between swinging and dodging attacks then swinging continuously around Ant-Man's legs tying them up.

"Maybe the kid's onto something." Ironman said on comms.

"High now! Tony go high!" Rhodey said as the duo both slammed their fists into Ant-Man chin uppercutting him causing him to start falling.

"Yes! Ha! That was awesome!" Spider-Man yelled giving them a thumbs up before getting slapped by a flailing arm of Ant-Man sending flying into a pile of crates.

Jezebelle saw Ant-Man shrink back to normal size ask for .. orange slices? But then turned and started runnin over to where Spider-Man fell Ironman landed next to her his mask retracting they both saw the boy lying unconscious.

"Kid you alright?" Stark said kneeling down, as soon as he touched Spider-Man he started struggling like he didn't know Tony. "Same side... guess who. Hi. It's me." Stark Said.

Jezebelle could now see more then half his face so she turned to look away though noticing he must be around her age.

"Hey man.." the boy said relaxing. "that was scary.." he added with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah.. you're done! Alright." Stark said sternly.

"W-what?" Spider-Man said blinking.

"You did a good job. now stay down." Stark said still being stern.

"No it's good I'm fine!" Spider-Man insisted.

"Stay down!" Stark said authoritatively.

"I'm ok! I gotta get him back!" Spider-Man said almost childishly.

"You're going home!" Stark said as the boy started to protest. "Or I'll call Aunt May!" Stark said pointing a finger at him. "You're done!" Stark said starting to take off before looking at Jezebelle. "You go home too.. Radioactive... X..." Stark said awkwardly before taking off completely.

"Mr. Stark wait!..." Spider-Man called weakly trying to get up. "I'm not done!..." he continued pulling his mask down messily before falling back down. "I'm... Done..!.." he said out of breath.

Jezebelle waited for him to quit his dramatic scene then offered a hand up.

"Are you ok?" Jezebelle asked honestly wondering after all he had been through.

"I'm ok.." Spider-Man said holding his rib and walking with a slight limp.

"What are you?" Jezebelle asked curiously.

"I'm me..." he said awkwardly before piping up again. "Radioactive X huh?! Can i call you Exy?" Spider-Man asked emphatically.

"No you cannot!" Jezebelle said adamantly.

The two walked until they got back to the hotel they had come from, they went their separate ways after the elevator but Jezebelle did take the time to notice Spider-Man was her noisy neighbor from earlier.

**I'm so glad people are actually favoriting this and following this thank you so much! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next one!**


	5. The first day

**Sorry bout the wait been working quite a bit but here's the new chapter.**

CH. 5

'The first day'

[Hotel, nighttime]

Jezebelle was still getting over the jitters from the events earlier today laying on her bed messing with her phone watching a buzzfeed video though she was distracted by her still noisy neighbor, Jezebelle could pretty much hear every word he was saying.

"...'Hey underoos!' And I sorta just flipped in Stole Cap's shield and I was like 'hey what's up everybody?!' And the--" she could hear what must have been Happy knocking on his door because the boy yelled something like 'just a second' she could hear a man say something to the boy after hearing the door to his room close again she heard what might have been him diving onto his bed though he went silent which was what she had wanted all along but after a few minutes she heard the window open Jezebelle thought me might be up to no good so she put her mask on and stuck her head out her window seeing as Spider-Man perched on the guardrail.

"What're you doing?!" Jezebelle whispered fiercely seeing he was in full suit.

Turning only his head Spider-Man froze like a deer in headlights then turned away. "Just .. uh hanging out." He said with his phone screen mirroring his movements.

"Are you on the phone with someone!?" Jezebelle asked in an angry sounding whisper.

"No!" Spider-Man barely whispered back.

"What are... are you vlogging?!" Jezebelle asked barely whispering.

"Maybe!" Spider-Man said giving up on staying completely quiet.

"Wooow well what're you doing out here? We need to sleep.." Jezebelle said knowing they would return home tomorrow.

"I'm.. just sightseeing .. be back in a bit." Spider-Man said looking over at a roof with some sort of party going on.

"No! You can't do this!" Jezebelle whispered fiercely again.

"I gotta go! I'll probably never be out of country again and this suit is insane!" Spider-Man exclaimed excitedly.

"You can't go alone!" Jezebelle said.

"Well come with me Exy!" Spider-Man said with enthusiasm.

"Don't call me that!" Jezebelle whispered voice full of venom.

"Ok! .. ok.. well I'm gonna go have fun! See ya!" Spider-Man said with a wave as he dropped off the railing slinging himself over to the party.

Jezebelle just rolled her eyes then went back inside.

[Hotel, Mid-morning]

Jezebelle got up a little late missing breakfast she freshened up and exited the hotel where Happy was waiting in the car already Jezebelle hopped in the car she was then transported to another Airport where she flew back to New York.

[Late day, 90 miles from New York]

Jezebelle shifted in her seat and readjusted her earbuds in her ear listening to 'It's been awhile' after the song finished some sort of metal ball on a track rolled up the seat in front of her it stopped at her eye level before projecting Tony Stark in hologram form.

"You did a nice job out there kid." Stark said with his usual 'billionaire playboy' persona but Jezebelle noticed Stark had the remnant of a black eye.

"If you got the crap beat out of me.. then ya I aced it out there.." Jezebelle said not very proud of her performance in her first and hopefully not last mission with Stark.

"What do you mean?" Stark asked.

"Like I didn't really beat any of the guys we fought..." Jezebelle admitted to herself moreso then Stark.

"Look kid most of those 'guys' were Avengers. All of them were trained for what they do. Ok?" Stark said in a more serious tone.

"Ok.." Jezebelle said still feeling bad about it.

"Looks like your about half an hour out. I'll meet you at your apartment gotta tell you something." Stark said quickly before shutting off his side of the hologram.

Settling back in to her chair Jezebelle wondered what Stark needed to tell her.. not that it mattered setting her earbuds back in her ears Jezebelle hit the random button on her music selection before getting 'when I was your man' shrugging her shoulders at the song she relaxed her body until they were near landing then she tensed again.

[Carter apartment building, evening]

Jezebelle had walked from the airport all the way here since she didn't have much money. Grumbling to herself she wondered if Spider-Guy had to walk home.. nah. he probably had a car.. she made it to the apartment building door when she saw Happy's car pull up Stark stepping out quickly.

"Kid! Hey. Hold up." Stark said stopping Jezebelle at the door.

"What did you need to tell me?" Jezebelle asked honestly wondering.

"You did good today." Stark said plainly.

"I really don't think I did. at all." Jezebelle said sadly.

"Kid.. I've done probably since you were in like fifth grade. You did good." Stark said honestly.

Jezebelle hinted a shy smile at this bit of dialogue.

"That's why I'm lettin' you keep the suit." Stark said with a bit of a smile.

Jezebelle locked eyes with the billionaire superhero mouth hung open. "I can keep the suit?" Jezebelle asked not believing this is real.

"That's what I said." Stark said with a quiet chuckle before continuing. "Don't do anything I would do. Definitely don't do anything I would do. There's a little gray area that's where you operate." Stark finished.

"Thank you Mr. Stark" Jezebelle blurted out excitedly.

With a little chuckle Stark pulled something out of his coat pocket. "Ok ok" Stark said as the green haired girl was clearly excited. "This is yours." Stark said handing her the envelope.

Jezebelle took the envelope excitedly turning it over and saw the crest of Midtown highschool shocked Jezebelle immediately looked up at Stark.

"What?" Jezebelle asked dumbfounded.

"You're expected monday. So get whatever you need call happy I'll pay for it." Stark said handing her a piece paper with a number on it.

"Mr. Stark I don't think I can take this. I'm not smart enough either.." Jezebelle said ashamed.

"Jezebelle. You are." Stark said truthfully.

"We can pay for the school stuff atleast" Jezebelle said trying to save some of her pride.

"Jezebelle." Stark said raising a hand up to stop her speaking. "I insist. Ok?" Stark said sincerely.

"Ok." Jezebelle said hiding how touched she was by this gesture.

"Ya.. welp good job. Get inside so Mom knows you're alright." Stark said as he retreated to Happy's car.

"Thank you.." Jezebelle said before slipping inside the apartment building.

Jezebelle walked up the stairs with the extra suitcase in hand she couldn't believe she had gotten to keep the suit. Upon entering the apartment Marianne met Jezebelle at the door.

"Did you have fun? Did you behave? Did you learn stuff? Did they behave?!" Marianne bombarded.

"Uh yes. Yes. Yep. And yes." Jezebelle answered expertly.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Marianne said. "Now off with you! To bed! You gotta biiig day tomorrow! Getting new school stuff." Marianne said being quite upbeat.

"Ya I do.. g'night." Jezebelle said.

"Good night my beautiful child!" Marianne said returning to the dishes in the kitchen.

Jezebelle smiled a bit she was some foster mom. Jezebelle then went to her bedroom and instead of putting on music went straight to bed after hiding her suit in an old box in her closet.

[The next morning, The mall]

Jezebelle had met up with Happy and they had wandered from place to place and were done within an hour or so.

"So... do ya wanna grab a burger?" Jezebelle asked trying to be polite as they set her school gear in the backseat.

"I've got very important things to do." Happy answered before getting in the driver's seat.

The ride home was uneventful and boring but atleast he gave her a ride. Arriving at home Jezebelle went straight to her room she HATED meeting new people you never knew if they would be nice or not if they'll stab you in the back.. Jezebelle laid in her bed listening 'Never too late' on repeat before she knew it the clock read 3:00 am.

[7:00 am, home]

Jezebelle slept restlessy throughout the remainder of the night.

"Jezebelle? You're gonna be late for school." Marianne with a hint of worry in her voice.

As soon as Jezebelle heard the words 'late for school' she bolted upright in bed.

"Not on the first day!" Jezebelle yelled at herself as she burst past Marianne.

"Good luck my child!" Marianne yelled to her green haired teenager.

Jezebelle rushed through showering getting dressed and got a cab and made it with about ten minutes to first bell the principal was waiting for her at the entrance.

"Miss Carter. Glad you could make it here's your locker number and your class schedule." The principal said handing her a piece of paper with the number: eleven-eighty three on it and like he said the classes.

"Thank you.." Jezebelle said trying to seem like she wanted to be here.

"If you need anything just ask." The principal said over his shoulder.

Sulking Jezebelle walked through the halls of the school and found her locker number opening the door she set what she didn't need in and shut the door the bell rang so she started towards her first class: English.

**Thank you all who read this thabk you for the favorites follows. pls do leave a review tell me if you think I make characters such as Tony Stark or Spider-Man believable in terms of how they speak or act your feed back is appreciated. **


	6. The new girl

CH. 6

'The new girl'

[Midtown High, Late morning]

Jezebelle was fairly bored throughout first period learning about some author she didn't really care about. She proceeded back to her locker and saw this time there were more kids by the locker now Jezebelle internally cursed to herself then continued to her locker electing to ignore them. She made to her locker and had it opened when she and the boy next to her jump from someone slamming their locker door closed.

Jezebelle looked past a brown haired boy to see a heavier set boy looking at her with a smile.

"You're the new girl!" He said enthusiastically.

Jezebelle immediately gave him a look of pleading to be quiet.

"What's your name?! I'm Ned!" Ned said not fazed her pleading eyes or just not reading them.

"Jezebelle..." Jezebelle said through gritted teeth trying to appear like she didn't want to murder this guy for calling attention to her.

"New girl huh nice to meet ya." A shorter boy with a medium skin tone said trying to be suave.

"Uh ya.." Jezebelle said before being interrupted.

"Name's Flash." Flash said confidently.

"Nice to meet you Flash..." Jezebelle said going through the motions.

"Penis Parker boring you?" Flash said thinking highly of himself.

Jezebelle almost said something but was interrupted. "Peter. Parker." A taller dark skinned girl said to Flash. "My name's Liz I hope we can be friends!" Liz said as she started walking away.

Flash left and the brown haired boy who had stuck his head in his locker pulled it out and shut the door.

"Peter? Right?" Jezebelle asked trying to not start a conversation.

"Yep.. Jezebelle?" Peter said not overly confident sounding.

"That's me.." Jezebelle said half-heartedly.

Jezebelle noticed a Lego person in Ned's hand.

"Whatcha got there.." Jezebelle asked thinking she might recognize the character.

Jezebelle noticed Peter eye Ned who put the figure in his pack.

"Palpatine?" Jezebelle asked knowing the answer now.

"No." Peter answered calmly but way too quickly.

"I like Star wars." Jezebelle said simply.

Seeing as Peter smiled at this information and Ned liked it too.

"No way." The two boys said in unison.

"I gotta get to class see ya round." Jezebelle said quickly then leaving.

After she left Peter had a weird feeling about the new girl.. Familiarity? Did he know her? Nah no way He thought he'd remember her.

The day went by painfully slow but atleast she wasn't in a classroom now she was in gym.. much better... Jezebelle couldn't stand being doing laps like they currently were she noticed Ned and Peter hated them too poor guys looked like they were going to die any second now she didn't even wanna talk about Peter doing push-ups not that she was great at them herself just not near as bad as him.

When at last the final class was in session Chemistry. Jezebelle was kinda awful at this but atleast she could go home afterwards one thing that bothered her through out the class was Peter Parker looking at the clock tapping his fingers and foot and bouncing his leg he also kept looking in the bottom drawer of his desk eventually the bell rang Jezebelle watched as Peter practically jumped out of his seat and ran to the exit Jezebelle found this really weird so she followed but kept meeting resistance from the crowd when she made it to their lockers she saw he was gone so she looked around and did manage to spot him so so she again tried to follow him he made it to the front door she did as well not even a minute later but when she went out the door she saw Peter already on the other side of the gate to the school figuring he must need to do something Jezebelle decided to leave him alone before she could leave though Flash 'bumped' into her.

"So did you like your first day of school?" He asked smoothly.

"It was great." Jezebelle said not really hiding her sarcastic tone.

"Great anyway you doing anything right now?" Flash asked not paying any mind to her sarcasm.

"Going home." Jezebelle said plainly.

"Oh uh right see ya.." Flash said losing his charm.

Jezebelle stepped past him and walked all the way home and once inside she bypassed Marianne and went straight to her room and flopped on the bed.

"Ggrrrr mmm I haaatee school why do I gotta go to school!!!! Grrr..." Jezebelle whined into her pillow.

"Charming... how was your first day of school in your new house?" Marianne asked.

Lifting her head out of the pillow Jezebelle spoke. "It was ok" She said trying to sound truthful.

"Sounds like it." Marianne said with her arms crossed. "Did you meet any friends? Did you meet BOYS???!" Marianne said the last part exaggerated.

"Ya I did.." Jezebelle said a little down.

"Friends or boys?" Marianne asked.

"No friends." Jezebelle said. "But boys there was Ned, Flash, Peter.." Jezebelle said sounding a little sad.

"Did they hurt you? Do i need to take em out? Do they need to meet Batsy?!" Marianne said emphatically.

"No Marianne no they do not." Jezebelle said feeling a little better with her foster mom's over protective nature.

"Ok." Marianne said calming down a bit.

"I'm just afraid to make friends again.." Jezebelle said seriously.

"I know you are. It's ok to be scared.. but you can't let it... rule you. You're tougher then that." Marianne said seriously as well.

"Ya.." Jezebelle said not really believing it.

"Hey." Marianne said walking over to the bed and sitting on the bottom half of the bed.

Jezebelle looked at her.

"You can do it." Marianne said putting a hand on Jezebelle's. "If anyone hurts you I'll be here always." Marianne added.

Jezebelle smiled a bit.

"Now c'mon I got something for us to watch." Marianne said standing up and leaving the room.

"Like what?!" Jezebelle shouted not getting up from her bed.

"You'll have to come see!" Marianne yelled back from the living room.

Jezebelle got up and went out to see a movie on the screen.

"No way I love this movie." Jezebelle said slightly giddy at the familiar sight.

"Oh ya." Marianne said trying to sound hardcore with a popcorn bowl in her lap and lipstick lines like foot ball eye paint on her cheeks. "Let's do this!" Marianne shouted like a battle cry.

Jezebelle jumped onto the couch next to her in excitement spilling some of the popcorn all over the couch.

[One hour forty-five minutes later]

"You can't just buy me a guitar every time you screw up you know." The blonde haired girl said pulling away from the kiss.

"Ya I know." The long brown curly haired boy said moving a hair out of her face. "But then you know there's always drums and a bass and eventually a tambourine." He said with a smile before kissing her again.

Pulling away from the kiss. "And don't think--" the blonde started to say but was interrupted by another kiss from which she didn't pull away from as the camera pulled away for a wide shot as the credits started to roll.

"That was so beautiful!" Marianne shouted with tears running down her now lipstick smeared face.

Jezebelle sitting there wiping a tear from her eye. "Ya it was" Jezebelle said with a break in her voice.

"You can do this Jezebelle Carter!" Marianne shouted with authority as she turned to Jezebelle.

"Thank you Marianne" Jezebelle said before they met in a hug. "Thank you."

**And here you her first time meeting Peter Parker! I hope i did him right thanks to all of you for the favorites and follows!**


	7. Making Friends

CH. 7

'Making friends'

[Friday, Week one]

Jezebelle sat at the small table in her dining room eating a bowl of Randy'os.

"Cereal treating you right?" Marianne asked sitting down across from her.

"It sure is.." Jezebelle answered failing to seem enthusiastic.

"Problems at school?" Marianne asked inquisitively.

"The fact that it's school.." Jezebelle said not wanting to go to school today.

"Ya know I actually miss school!" Marianne said reminiscing.

Jezebelle noticing this started eating a little faster. "Ya? Why is that." Jezebelle said between bites.

"The friendship. The good times. Met my husband there too." Marianne said truthfully.

"Don't have any of that stuff Marianne..." Jezebelle said quietly.

"All you gotta do is try. Ok?" Marianne said trying to be encouraging.

"It's not so easy.." Jezebelle said starting to close up to Marianne.

"One try." Marianne said holding up her finger for emphasis. "If it doesn't work I'll buy you a new backpack. A black one!" Marianne added trying to get her Green haired teenager to take the challenge.

Getting up from the table she slung her backpack over her shoulder noticing the sharpie starting to wear off some places she walked towards the door feeling Marianne's eyes on her back stopping at the door she opened it. "I'll try." Jezebelle said as she started walking out the door.

Marianne smiled at this did she really just get her Jezebelle to step out of her shell!?

Jezebelle stepped out of the apartment building when her phone buzzed she pulled it out of her pocket and read the text message she was surprised who it was from.

"After school get in your suit I need you to go to the location your AI has marked. -TS"

Jezebelle put her phone back in her pocket. She ran back up the stairs to her apartment then let herself in running through the house grabbed her suit stuffing it in her backpack then started back out for school.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Marianne yelled out through the window.

Jezebelle just took off running towards school.

[School, five minutes until first bell]

Jezebelle hurried to her locker seeing Peter get his stuff out tiredly but decided not to start a conversation opting to get her stuff and go to class.

"Hey.. Jezzy!" Peter said attempting to sound upbeat.

Jezebelle cringed at the nickname. "What was that?" Jezebelle asked trying not to seem hostile.

"Hi?" Peter said now fully awake and kind of scared.

"No the other part!" Jezebelle snapped trying to sound sweet.

"Jezzy?" Peter answered hoping he hadn't blown his chances at a nice conversation.

"Why'd you call me that?" Jezebelle asked slightly calmed by the fact he didn't avoid the question.

"Cus.. Jezebelle is kinda long..." Peter started. "But an awesome name!" Peter caught himself rather loudly. "I just thought it might be kinda cool?" Peter finished.

Jezebelle had her hand over her face the whole time he ranted. "It's fine." Jezebelle finally said.

"Really? Ok I'll see ya!" Peter said quickly fumbling around with his books and locker.

"Wait.. what did you want to say?" Jezebelle asked curiously.

Peter froze mid-struggle with his stuff. "W-well I'm sorta doing a marathon of... uh.. Star Wars..." he said trying to look as natural with too many books in his hands.

"Star wars?" Jezebelle asked acting uninterested.

"Ya!" Peter said trying to get his books in the locker but not doing very well.

"When?" Jezebelle asked holding up her act.

"Tonight.. like... eight?" Peter said getting his locker closed.

"Ok." Jezebelle said pulling her books out.

"Ok!?" Peter asked loudly.

Jezebelle nodded silently.

"Ok!" Peter said loudly again. "See ya there." He added trying show swagger.

The bell rang just then signalling the classes were about to begin.

Jezebelle had been worrying the first few periods about the text message from Tony was it something bad? Did she break some Avenger law? Was he gonna take her suit away?

Just then someone sat beside her

So she looked over.

"Peter?" Jezebelle said wondering why he was sitting there.

"Ya?" Peter said. Is he playing dumb or something?

"Um.. what's up?" Jezebelle asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"I'm your partner." Peter said matter of factly.

"Partner?" Jezebelle asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"Ya for the project." Peter said confidently.

"What project?" Jezebelle asked completely lost.

"The project that we ju--" Peter was interrupted by the teacher.

"Pull out your books we'll start with page two eleven." The teacher instructed. the students did just that.

[Afternoon, Near 24 hour gas station]

Jezebelle paced she had gotten here as quickly as possible she found a device but it looked like it needed two thumbprints to work she tried both hands on each side but that didn't work would Tony really send her on a wild goose chase? Jezebelle heard someone land behind her.

"What's goin on X?" Spider-Man said. Excitedly though he was trying to act cool.

Cringing at the nickname she turned to see him. "Never call me that again." Jezebelle said with venom in her words.

"Do i really have to call--" Spider-Man started to say before he was interrupted.

"Call me that again and I'll tell Stark about your little late night escapade in --" Jezebelle attempted to threaten him before he interrupted her.

"Noted!" Spider-Man shouted admitting defeat. "So were you told to come here too?" Spider-Man asked walking over to inspect the device in Jezebelle's hand.

"I guess so." Jezebelle mumbled.

"Here lemme see." Spider-Man said holding his hand out towards the device.

"Looks like we need to use our thumbs to unlock it." Jezebelle said handing Spider-Man the device.

"Gotta be it." Spider-Man agreed looking the device over.

Holding it so that Jezebelle could hold the side they pressed their thumbs against the scanners a pale blue light scanned their thumbs them beeped green the device's metal appearance turned clear then showed Tony Stark as the video began.

"I'm not gonna start this little briefing by saying 'if your seeing this' anyway both of you live in New York. Both of you live in Queens. So being as your both rookie 'Heroes' you two are gonna be partners 'til further notice. And if I hear complaining I'll say I'm the boss yada yada yada. Remember what I said about the gray area." Stark finished pointing at the duo through the screen before it turned off.

"Well you heard him..." Jezebelle said slightly annoyed.

"I can take care of myself" Spider-Man said crossing his arms his lenses squinting.

Jezebelle thought he looked pretty childish... though a really buff child.. with EVERYTHING on display.

"I gotta go." Jezebelle said turning and leaving she knew she had til eight but she had to bring something right?

"Oh.. uh ya.. right! See ya." Spider-Man said backflipping off the roof whooping as he swung out of view.

Jezebelle let out a sigh. "Partner..." she said under her breath.

After worrying all the way up until merely a half hour before she was supposed to arrive Jezebelle realized she hadn't asked Peter where he lives she had his number which he had given her earlier since they would work on a project together so she pulled up his contact in her phone and looked at the ridiculous selfie he took for her his contact picture she pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Jezebelle heard on the other end of the phone.

"Peter?" Jezebelle asked hoping she didn't have a the wrong number.

"Yes." Peter said over the phone.

"Jezebelle." Jezebelle said simply.

"Oh cool what's up? Coming to the marathon? You don't need to bring anything we got it covered." Peter said with excitement.

"Ok." Jezebelle said wishing she would be able to bring something but she has no money and doesn't cook.

An awkward silence fell over the phone conversation.

"So ... when you gonna be here?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Where do you live?" Jezebelle asked mentally telling herself to screw beating around the bush.

"Forgot to tell you..." Jezebelle heard Peter say before she heard the phone possibly get thrown on the bed and Peter screaming into a pillow.

"You ok?" Jezebelle asked slightly afraid to go to this party now.

"Yes I am!" Peter said proudly.

"Ok" Jezebelle said trying not to seem rude since she just wanted the address.

Peter eventually coughed up the address Jezebelle made her way to the party and was actually close to being on time.

Jezebelle walked up to the door she knocked hesitantly and mentally cursed when a middle age woman opened the door.

"Hello. Are you Jezebelle?" The woman asked.

"That's me... I'm here for--" Jezebelle started.

"The Star wars marathon." The woman finished with a smile. "I'm May."

"Nice to meet you." Jezebelle said with a faltering smile.

May started walking back into her home ushering Jezebelle in.

"Making friends... great..." Jezebelle thought to herself as she walked in "Great."


	8. Making a discovery

CH. 8

'Making a discovery'

[Parker residence, night]

Jezebelle was led through the small apartment by May, Jezebelle noticed Ned on the couch ahead of her to the right after walking in further she came around the corner seeing the menu for the Phantom Menace she saw Peter messing with the DVD player and also saw a tall boy that she thought was pretty attractive standing by a punch bowl.

"Jezebelle?" Peter asked sounding dumbstruck.

Peter couldn't believe it.. she was REALLY there! I mean she did ask where he lived but he just couldn't believe he had a pretty girl over who hadn't immediately turned him down flat though Liz wasn't there...

"Hi Peter..." Jezebelle said giving an awkward wave of the hand.

"Ned you know her already!" Peter started quickly "Jezebelle. Harry. Harry. Jezebelle." Peter very quickly introduced gesturing between the two then flopping on the couch.

"Nice to meet you Jezebelle." Harry said with a smile and outstretched hand.

"You too." Jezebelle said taking his hand noticing he held her gaze for what felt like a long moment.

"Why are we watching the prequels?" Ned asked in a complaining manner.

"Ned!" Peter whispered fiercely.

"Because in all technicality it is canon!" May said.

Jezebelle kinda smiled at May's words, she seemed kinda cool Jezebelle thought to herself never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Jezzy! Spot over here!" Peter said loudly.

Realizing what she was doing she turned away quickly and walked towards the designated spot on the couch.

As the movie had played on she fell asleep when she came to she could tell through her blurry that Harry had left Ned must have too she checked her phone saw a text message from Marianne.

"Crap.." Jezebelle whispered to herself.

"Where are you?" "Jezebelle are you ok?!" "Jezebelle answer me!" Jezebelle read off her phone, Jezebelle called Marianne.

"JEZEBELLE!!!? Where the hell are you!? Are you ok!? Are you hurt?! Speak to me Jezebelle!" Marianne screamed hysterically into the phone causing Jezebelle to pull the phone away from her ear making the screen light up blinding herself.

"I'm alive!" Jezebelle whispered fiercely trying not to wake anyone up still in the house.

"Where! Are! You!?" Marianne screams into the phone.

"I'm at Peters." Jezebelle answered.

"Why!? Are you sleeping with him?! Jezebelle this isn't what I meantby new friends!" Marianne ranted angrily.

"I am not! I fell asleep on his couch we were watching a star wars marathon with some of our classmates" Jezebelle explained herself to her foster mom. "I'll get a cab and be home--" Jezebelle attempted to say before she was interrupted by Marianne.

"Stay there! And stay out of his room! Too late for a girl your age to be getting into cabs with strange people! But we are gonna talk about this!" Marianne said authoritatively.

"Ok..." Jezebelle said before she heard Marianne hang up Jezebelle let her phone hang in her hand which was limp touching the floor as she covered her eyes with her right arm Jezebelle only now noticed she had a blanket on her.

After a couple minutes of silence she heard a rustle in the next room keeping quiet she stepped towards the door she opened it as quietly as she could stepping in she guessed this was Peter's room but saw a the back of.. Spider-Man? With his mask off! But she couldn't see his face she could see he was soaking wet she noticed she had grabbed a lamp from its place on the clothes drawer next to the entrance of the room.

"Spider-Man?" Jezebelle asked bewildered that he would be here of all places.

She watched as his body completely tensed up when she spoke.

"Yes citizen?" Spider-Man said not looking at her and making a point not to.

"What are you doing here?" Jezebelle asked quietly.

"Uh.." Spider-Man started.

"The boy who lives here should be in here.." Jezebelle said starting to piece things together.

"What's his name I'll go try and find him!" Spider-Man tried to say loud yet quietly.

"Peter.. Parker." Jezebelle answered.

"You can go back to sleep ma'am." Spider-Man said trying to get her out of the room.

"Ok.." Jezebelle said. There's no way Peter Parker is Spider-Man anyway.

Stepping back out of the room she stood there a second. "That sounded just like Peter... except with an AWFUL 'New York accent' and Peter wasn't in his bed." Jezebelle thought to herself.

She turned and opened the door again and as soon as she did she saw Peter with only Boxers on standing in a pile of of red and blue garments with web accents covering the entirety.

"Oh my gosh.." Jezebelle said astonished looking at him with wide eyes. "Peter." Jezebelle said breathlessly what the hell... he was Spider-Man did Tony plan this? Was she calling him Tony now? Why was she still staring at Peter in his underwear?

Peter watched as she shut the door quickly leaving him alone with the fact that he just gave up his secret identity to a girl who could throw him under the bus immediately... he was so stupid.. she could endanger him but more importantly Aunt May.

Peter hung his suit up on a hanger to dry tossing his mask on his computer desk then set an alarm on his phone to get up in time put the suit away hoping it would be dry then.

Jezebelle laid on the couch facing the back support with the blanket covering all but her head she was wide awake. She never moved the entire night until she saw the first rays of light peeking through the window she got up and left immediately she ran all the way home never stopping never looking back she made it home and shut the door laying her back against it then sliding down to the ground she looked down at her combat boots.

"Jezebelle.. are you ok?" Marianne said wearing only her night clothes she knelt down next Jezebelle putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes... I just felt really bad for not telling you that I was going out after school and apparently not coming home at all.. I'm sorry.." Jezebelle told Marianne avoiding eye contact by looking at her boots.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you ... I was just scared." Marianne said honestly.

"I should've told you.." Jezebelle said not looking at her.

"Yes you should have.." Marianne said. I want Peter's Mom's number. Marianne told Jezebelle.

"Are you gonna get him in trouble? He didn't do anything." Jezebelle said shaking her head looking at Marianne for the first time today.

"I just wanna be able to communicate with her." The middle aged woman said to her beloved teen with a tired smile.

Jezebelle nodded. "I'll get it when I see Peter next..." she said lowering her head again.

Wrapping her arms around the young girl Marianne put her head on top of Jezebelle's. "I'm just glad you made friends. Saves me money." Marianne said with a smile.

"Grrr.." Jezebelle growled half-heartedly before leaning into the hug. "You win-ish."

**WHEW man Far from home was AWESOME!!! but it did throw a wrench in this story... no worries! plenty of time to write through it and see what happens still alot of story to be told and i hope you guys will stick around to read it thank you guys for keeping me going this story is mad possible by you guys thank you so much for favoriting and following! if you have questions or anything to say please leave a review! see you guys again soon!!**


	9. Going to school with Spider-Man

CH. 9

'Going to school with Spider-Man'

[Monday morning, Midtown high]

Jezebelle was expecting Peter wanting to be the best of friends so that he would be on her good side, but Peter did pretty much the opposite and completely ignored her. Deliberately! Like she did something?! The nerve!

Midway through her internal rant

Jezebelle accidentally bulled over a small girl smaller then herself.

"Whoa.. sorry about that. Are you ok?" Jezebelle asked helping the girl up.

"I'm ok .. are you ok?" The girl asked.

"I just picked you up off the floor." Jezebelle answered with a little disbelief in her voice.

"It's nothing really, I'm ok." The small blonde reassured Jezebelle.

"Ok.. well.. im gonna head to class. sorry again.." Jezebelle said trying to step out of this conversation.

"Ok.. I'm gonna head to class too." The girl said turning away.

Jezebelle turned to leave but noticed the girl had not actually started walking away. Jezebelle turned back to see her still looking down the other end of the hall before turning back to face again with a quirky smile.

"Actually! ... do you know where my next class is.. I always get lost."

Jezebelle thought this was weird since it was midway through the day but she decided to play along taking the paper with her class schedule.

"Lets see..." Jezebelle said letting out an audible sigh. "Actually WE are both in this class." Jezebelle answered matter of factly pointing down the hall behind herself.

"Aw that's great." The girl said with a genuine smile.

Jezebelle could almost be sure this girl was just trying to be friends.

"I'm Jezebelle." Jezebelle said politely.

"I'm Gwen." The girl said with smile biting her lower lip.

The two walked into the classroom together and sat down together as well.

[Lunchtime, Cafeteria]

Jezebelle and Gwen sat with Ned and Peter as soon as Jezebelle sat down Peter got up. Is he really going to be like this...

"Peter? Have you met Gwen Stacy?" Jezebelle asked trying to get him to stay.

Peter turned around with a face like a deer in head lights.

"Um... No?" Peter answered still standing.

"So you're Peter?" Gwen asked trying to be polite.

"Y-yes.." Peter stammered out.

"You ok man?" Ned said looking at his friend with concern.

"Ya! ... I'm fine." Peter said sitting back in his seat trying to look nonchalant.

"So you're the newer new girl?!" Ned said excitedly.

"Mhm" Gwen answered in the affirmative.

"I'm Ned." Ned said enthusiastically.

"How'd you know about me?" Peter asked looking up from his food.

Gwen slowly smiled and looked at Jezebelle.

"Anybody gotta date for the dance?" Gwen asked the group.

"They're all losers.." a dark skinned girl said sitting at the end of the table.

"I'm not a loser.." Gwen said confident that she was in fact not a loser. "And you are?" Gwen asked somewhat annoyed that she was called a loser.

The dark skinned girl studied the small blonde. "Michelle." She finally answered.

"Right.." Gwen said under her breath.

"Anyway! No.. I don't." Peter said looking across the room to a tall dark skinned girl.

"You're aren't gonna ask her!?" Ned barely whispered.

"Shut up!" Peter whispered through gritted teeth.

Jezebelle looked over at the girl she was really tall and pretty. "Who's that?" Jezebelle asked.

The two boys immediately looked at her with dumb look on their face. "Who's who?" Ned asked playing dumb.

Jezebelle was not amused by this attempt. "The girl you two are staring at." Jezebelle answered with a little authority.

"A girl." Ned answered upholding his dumb faćade.

Jezebelle looks between the boys then resigns. "Ok..."

Peter felt like it had been hours since Jezebelle had sat with him and Ned when finally the bell rang so he practically jumped out of his seat and burst towards the exit so he could get to his class and away from Jezebelle if he didn't make her mad she wouldn't tell anybody right?

Exiting the Cafeteria Peter started towards his locker rounding a corner Peter almost ran Jezebelle over.

"Wait how did you!?" Peter stammered looking around how could she beat him here!? "Where did you?!" Peter started blurting out before he was interrupted.

"Meet me after school on the steps outside..." Jezebelle said authoritatively.

Before Peter could answer she turned and went towards her own locker. "Damn it.." Peter said under his breath.

The rest of the day went by agonisingly slow Peter didn't know what she would do to him and it was killing him inside! Finally the last bell rang and after setting his things in his locker he made the journey down the hall to the double doors at the front of the school he saw a mint haired girl waiting just outside the school. I could just go out a different way Peter thought to himself. But he ended up meeting with her anyways.

Stepping through the doors Peter cleared his throat "I got homework to do so.." Peter said acting nonchalantly.

Jezebelle turned around to see the nervous teen. "Why are you avoiding me." Jezebelle said bluntly.

Peter noticed a few students starting to stare."I'm not avoiding you!" Peter said in a hushed tone quickly guiding Jezebelle away from the steps towards the sidewalk.

Shrugging Peter's hand off her shoulder. "Ya you are." Jezebelle said seriously.

Jumping a little from her shrugging his hand away Peter was already aggravated. "Jezebelle you know who I am so what do you want.." Peter said in a hushed voice.

"Nothing!" Jezebelle said furious that he would think she would extort him.

"Ok!" Peter said trying to stay quiet since they were in a crowd of people. "Why did you wanna talk to me then." Peter said after a few moments.

"You were blatantly ignoring me and we have a project to work on.." Jezebelle said honestly.

"Oh..." Peter said kind of relieved.

As Jezebelle Walked next to this boy she studied his features his jawline, his brow how his hair fell just perfectly ... Whoa Jezebelle! "So?" Jezebelle spoke out against the silence looking away from him wondering what she was just doing.

Brought out of his thoughts Peter looked at the girl who now avoided his gaze. "Uh well. You can come over and we can work on the project?" Peter said half heartedly expecting refusal.

"Ya." Jezebelle said shortly.

"Really?!" Peter shouted inadvertently.

"Uh huh! Because after all.." Jezebelle said getting up close to Peter's face in a seductive way. "How many people get to be partners with Spider-Man?" Jezebelle said with a dark undertone trying to seem scary.

When he didn't answer she turned quickly and walked across the street towards her home.

"Uh.. Je- Jezebelle! What time do you wanna come over?!" Peter shouted over the traffic.

Jezebelle stopped and turned around. "I'll give you my number tomorrow Parker!" Jezebelle said sounding confident.

"Ok.." Peter said to himself watching the strange green haired teen walk away before stating to himself. "This could be really bad or really good.."

**I'm sorry about the wait with the stuff going on with Sony Disney I've been staying away from all Marvel so I don't flip out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
